


Tempo Morto

by Astoria



Category: Suburra, Suburra (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, during 1X06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoria/pseuds/Astoria
Summary: Aureliano, Spadino and what could have happened in the mud bath.





	Tempo Morto

There was steam coming out of the natural mud bath and that did not appeal to Spadino at all. Why the fuck would he want to cover himself in mud? Why the fuck would they lose time when they could already be chasing the priest? Spadino still could not believe that Friar Fuck got more action than him. Maybe he should have been a priest. Right, a gypsy priest who liked boys; sure, Manfredi would have loved that.

 

The idea of pissing off his brother made him smile and he zoned out a bit. When he came back to reality, it was to see Aureliano _fuckin_ _'_ Adami undressing to go into the mud bath.

 

“Get undressed.” He ordered while taking off his black sweater.

 

He flinched involuntarily, imagining these words and that confident tone in another context. He hugged himself, stupidly, like a scared little boy. “I'm cold.” He lied easily, looking at anywhere but the expanse of Aureliano's flat and strong stomach.

 

“Come on, get undressed.” He insisted, moving on to his belt and now Spadino could not tear his eyes away.

 

Aureliano was tall and he had a perfect body, muscular and smooth-skinned. His pale skin was shining in the moonlight and Spadino hated himself for even thinking such stupid, fucked up things. He entered the mud and Spadino was relieved to not have this vision in front of him, still he regretted it a bit too. What a mess.

 

“You don't know what you're missing.” He said in a laugh and Spadino laughed too, albeit his laugh was forced. Yeah, he knew what he was missing and he wasn't talking about that shitty water either.

 

He finally decided to join him because why the fuck not after all? Soon they would get the priest and the money and their temporary association would be over. Aureliano sighed in the warm water, stretching his legs and arms in pleasure and relaxation while Alberto was still standing like a statue, barely daring to move a centimetre.

 

“You gonna stay there?” He asked, head turned and laughter on his lips and Alberto knew he had no choice. He took off his clothes like a robot, sliding down his jacket and his pants while looking away from the bath. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

He entered the water and swam away from Aureliano as soon as he was completely submerged. They talked about the last subject Alberto wanted to talk about: Aureliano's girlfriend and his own wife.

 

“Do you feel good with her?” He asked Aureliano because he could see that something bothered him and he wanted to speak so Spadino would play the unlikely friend. He didn't have many friends actually. Great idea to befriend your family's enemy too, what a great idea. Now that he thought about it, he didn't think Aureliano had many friends either. And what a weird, strange and inconceivable bunch they made with Lele.

 

“Yeah I feel good.” He answered and Spadino was stupid and masochist and his smile faded when he was confronted with the idea of Isabel and him. They probably looked good together, black against white, young and in love.

 

“What about you, how are things with the wife?”

 

“All good.” He lied with difficulty, the words trying to stay in his mouth because he was thinking of their first night together and he wanted to throw up. He had thought he could do it, could fuck her and give her a kid because that was what was expected of him, of her and of their marriage. Yet he couldn't even look at her, he just wanted to forget and sleep. She had tried so hard too but he couldn't even feel sorry for her in his immense turmoil. He had always known he was like _that,_ one of _them_. His cousins would show him posters and magazines of naked girls and he would smile and nod and leer and then cry while shooting his brother's guns in training because no, no, no he couldn't. His mother would look at him with understanding in her eyes and he would do something stupid to divert that attention on him that he could not bear. His brother, his brother.... He would always clasp his big, heavy hand on his nape and tell him about the family and the business and what his future marriage would be like.

 

So he had put a knife on his elbow because the idea of fucking her, forcing himself into her body was too much, he couldn't even fathom the thought. Especially since he couldn't stop thinking about someone else. His attraction to boys had always been rather abstract: he knew he didn't like girls but he didn't really know what he liked about boys. Now though, his attraction had a face, and a body and intense blue eyes. He was eighteen, he had never fucked anybody but now he wanted to, more than anything.

 

And then Aureliano started speaking about life sentences and marriages so Alberto wanted to change the subject as fast as possible. “You ever watch that video again?”

 

“What video?”

 

“You know, the porn video.”

 

“Just once to check the content. Why?”

 

“ 'Cause I dunno, aren't you curious?”

 

“Why the fuck would I be curious about that?” He sounded angry. “Fucking gypsies.” He splashed around a bit and Spadino felt bad for ruining this calm atmosphere, but at the same time he didn't give a fuck and loved to rile Aurelia up. “Did _you_ watch it again?”

 

“I had to, you know, me being the one who tweaked it and posted it online.”

 

“Sure, but did you _watch_ it again?” He emphasized the word and he realized what that meant. Had he jerked off to the image of his girlfriend fucking someone?

 

Actually, he had watched it several times. At first, just for the job and then… not like that. He watched the cropped version again and again, the one where we could not see the priest's face. His brain had to work a little: replace this soft pale body with a more muscular and young one. But in the end he could imagine how Aureliano would fuck Isabel and that had hurt like a fucking bitch.

 

“Nah, not my thing.” He said, not wanting to betray anything.

 

But that was probably not the right thing to say. “Why's that? I can't believe you're a prude.”

 

“I think there's a middle ground between pervert and prude, Adami.”

 

“Sure.” He answered, already distracted by something else. He was rubbing the mud on his skin, on his face and he was telling Spadino how it was good for your skin and all. And then his large, warm hands were on Spadino's back, massaging and Spadino could not escape and did not want to, but wanted to disappear all the same.

 

“The fuck you doing?” He demanded, trying to move away.

 

“Relax. Now do me.” Aureliano turned around, showing his back and his tattoos and it struck Spadino that they had come a long way: an Adami willingly turning his back on an Anacleti, that was trust. Because he was stupid and a bit stunned at the realization he put his hand on Aureliano, rubbing the mud and letting his fingers linger without thinking about it.

 

His skin was tan and his hands were not too callused yet. He was only eighteen and Manfredi did not trust him enough to let him get his hands too dirty. Aureliano's back was wide and he could feel every muscle underneath the skin, ready to move, ready to pounce. He kept massaging, not realizing that Aureliano had turned his head slightly on the side and he was watching him. He moved his fingers to the star tattoo he had on his neck, touching with the tips of his fingers the outlines and the peaks and finally sliding them on his biceps where there was a sun. He stopped when he felt Aureliano shiver.

 

“You cold?” He asked, voice choked, relieved to be able to leave this situation.

 

“Nah.” Aureliano answered, turning around in the water. They were face to face, their knees almost touching in the water. His blue eyes were dark in the night and they had always struck Spadino as fucking amazing, expressive eyes. Now was not the exception. He was looking at him as if he was the only one, as if they had never seen anyone else and Spadino was scared, scared like he had never been. _He knew,_ he must know and Spadino tried to think fast: his clothes were still on the bank at about two meters. He had a knife on one of his inside pocket: the left one. He would have to move quickly and probably prevent Aureliano from getting to his own clothes because he had a gun and he would be done for. He could probably throw them in the water, a gun in the water would not work properly any more, but then he wouldn't have time to get his knife before Aureliano caught him. He had to make a choice.

 

He moved backward a bit but Aureliano was faster and was on him. But then he didn't have to make a choice. Not the kind of choices he was used to do. Aureliano put one of his big hands on Spadino's crotch, sending out electric tingle where he was touching, and he was so surprised that he let out an involuntary whimper that would make him very ashamed when he regained consciousness and when the blood in his brain came back later.

 

“The fuck you doing?” He repeated, breathless and hard already, so hard under those fingers. He even tried to move away, to put distance between them but that was absolutely useless because Aureliano didn't move his hand and the movement only made it push forward on his dick and yes, he moaned deep in his throat at the touch.

 

Aureliano didn't answer, he was like that sometimes: all action and no talk. He moved his hand in his underwear and grabbed his dick. Then he moved his hand up and down his length and Spadino cried out loud, forgetting all his doubts and fears and baring his neck in complete surrender to pleasure. Aureliano's rhythm on his dick was unbearable, too much and not enough and his hips moved of their own volition, trying to seek friction anywhere.

 

He opened his eyes and saw Aureliano looking at him intently, alternating between staring at his face, his mouth and where his hand was. The water and the mud were too thick for them to be able to see anything and yet he was trying to see. They could only imagine his hand and his dick, together from the sensations. Spadino was glad they could not see it because he didn't know if he would be able to look at that without coming immediately and furthermore, seeing something made it more real. To any passer-by they were just two people having a bath of mud.

 

Aureliano's hold on his dick was unforgiving, just like Aureliano himself. He had been stupid to think the priest fucking on the video could even resemble Aureliano fucking. He was wild as a feral dog and he would fuck like his life depended on it.

 

The circle his hand formed on his dick was tight and he alternated between slow, slow as molasses and fast, breakneck fast without any warning sign. Spadino was just putty, unable to speak, moaning and groaning when it became too much. He was on edge already and he watched Aureliano watching him. His head was only able to loll forward, he couldn't even sit upright, and he looked at Aureliano under his lashes, his mouth open in a breathless moan.

 

He didn't know what Aureliano had been thinking up to that point, keeping the silence and working his hand like a pro. Now though, now that they were looking in each other's eyes, something seemed to break in him and he groaned too. He lifted his unused hand from the water and grabbed roughly Spadino's mowhawk. The pain in his scalp woke him up and he smiled at Aureliano, his patented smirk that he used in every circumstance: was it now that he realized what he was doing? Mud was dripping down on the right side of his face but he couldn't care when he was looking at him like that.

 

“Fucking gypsy, huh?” Aureliano said lowly, mostly to himself.

 

“Well you're doing that literally now.” He couldn't help himself and added that because he was a little shit. But the moment was not ruined because Aureliano laughed softly and he kept his left hand on his cheek and his right one on his dick: that was perfect.

 

Now he even moved his thumb on his cheek, drawing small circles and at the same time he did that with his other hand, moving his thumb on the head of his cock where he was the most sensitive. The combination of these two things and the fact that Aureliano was getting closer and closer, his lips almost touching his, their breaths mingling, the tips of their noses bumping slightly and his blue eyes staring at him, Spadino came violently and loudly.

 

He could feel his dick spurting in the water and in Aureliano's hand, his hips moving up and down sloshing the water around, his stomach's muscles contracting under his powerful orgasm. He whimpered helplessly when Aureliano's hand which had kept moving, milking him during his orgasm, did not move away: he was over-sensitive and Aureliano was merciless, rubbing him as if nothing had happened and Spadino begged of him to stop but he also didn't want to because this mix of pain and pleasure was the best thing he had ever felt and finally after what seemed like hours, Spadino came again, pathetically, mostly nothing, just his dick trying to come again dryly, and he whined softly in his throat when Aureliano put his thumb in the slit and removed his hand.

 

Spadino's mouth was open and he was breathing hard. His arms holding him up in the water were shivering and he was about to collapse in the muddy, thick water and he thought it was not a bad way to go. Aureliano was still looking at him and he moved forward, sitting on his knees between Spadino's spread and jelly legs. Because he was on his knees, he was almost completely above the water and he could see his erection straining the elastic material of his boxers. Spadino had done that, he was the one who had provoked that reaction and that thought alone almost made him came a third time.

 

He tried to move, to grab the much desired cock but he felt exhausted and as if he was in quicksand. Aureliano didn't wait for him and lowered his boxers to get his pink at the top, thick and long dick out. He was on edge at the first stroke, barely containing himself in his cries or his hectic movements. Ten, tight and rough, strokes later and he was coming on Spadino's chest, never even looking away from him. He tucked himself quickly and moved away, already putting on his clothes. Spadino's hand finally moved and he touched Aureliano's come on his chest with shaking fingers.

 

“That's good for my skin too?” He asked with a smirk and Aureliano only laughed as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard.

 


End file.
